missing the other half
by myparadisepalace
Summary: Karou is dead and Hikaru can only remember the face of Haruhi. Nothing else. Hikaru knows he is missing something and Karou, even though he's dead, tries to help him remember. Want to know how? READ IT! Hikaru X Haruhi!
1. Chapter 1

_okay! this story is rrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll llllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sad. the chapters will get longer, btw._

**i do NOT own _ouran high school host__ club! _**

_(Karou's POV)_

It all happened in five seconds. When it happened those five minutes felt like five years. My family and I were on our way home. Hikaru and I were facing our parents which meant we saw it coming first. The car was coming too fast and soon our parents were out of their seats and on the ground covered in glass.

The rest is a blur. Hikaru and I are completely fine. Our parents weren't so lucky. They were dead the moment the car hit us. There was nothing to be done about it. Haruhi's crying didn't help us at all. It was all we could do to not cry ourselves. Not that we didn't cry. We cried when no one was looking.

Our abusive aunt didn't help, either. She still let us go to Ouran and we were still were in the host club, but that didn't do anything. Waking up, getting dressed, getting hit for living, going to school, coming back home, getting pushed into a wall for coming home alive. That was our days for the next six months. But then, Hikaru decided he had enough of it all.

...

...

"Hikaru!" I yelled again. We couldn't find him anywhere. I was running to the top of the building to get a bird's eye view. _Please be okay! Please be okay!_ I made it to the top and there he was. He was standing at the edge of the building. My eyes went wide.

"I've had enough, Karou," he turned to face me. He looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked too skinny. Thinking back I couldn't remember the last time he ate. "Karou, come with me," He stuck out his hand, waiting for me take it.

"What are you talking about?" I knew what he was doing. My older brother was trying to kill himself. His hand dropped and he turned back around.

"That's okay. I get it. You hate me, too. Haruhi hates me, you hate me, God hates me. That's cool. I'll just go alone. I'll be with mom and dad but not you. You can stay here and live the hell we were given. You can have Haruhi now. I know you love her. Did feel pity for me? Is that why you let me have her? Whatever. Tell her I loved her. Goodbye Karou. I love you. I just thought you loved me back."

The rest is slow motion. I ran to him. tears were blurring my vision and it felt like I was running to slow. He stepped off. And I went after him and pulled him into a hug as we fell.

It all went black.

_i am about to cry. why did i come up with this?!_

_ please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. so i'm kind of sick with a cold and it really sucks b/c i have mid-terms this week and the docter said it would last for another two weeks. *cough cough cough* ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww! _

_so this chapter is really sad but it also made me kind of sort of fangirl. not a lot though b/c, again, i'm sick. sooooooooooooooo... yeah_

**_i do NOT own ohshc! *sob* *cough cough* _**_ugh! anyway... CHAPTER 2! *cough cough*_

_(Haruhi's POV)_

I could hear the screams from across the school. I knew who they belonged to the moment I heard them but I refused to believe it was them. They were fine. They were completely and totally fine. They just played a prank and Kyouya is after them. That's why they're screaming. The screams only lasted a few seconds though and they stopped abruptly.

I think I started running when I heard the screams. _Hikaru is fine. Karou is fine. They're both-. _They weren't fine. They were two bloody corpses on the ground.

I think I screamed. I think I did. I started running to them but someone stopped me. I was struggling but their grip wasn't loosening. I was crying and screaming their names. I was up against a wall at some point. I couldn't tell who was holding me back. It was like they didn't want me to be with my best friends. One of them was the one I loved. And they were keeping me from getting to them.

"Let go! Let go! Let go! Damnit, LET GO!" I was frantic. This was me. I was supposed to calm and collected. I didn't even do this when mom died. I didn't even cry then.

_(Karou's POV)_

I was looking down at myself and Hikaru. I knew I was dead.

My head snapped up when I heard the scream. It was Haruhi. Mori must have been close because he was behind her in a second. Haruhi started to run towards our bodies but Mori held her back. It was awful to look at. She was yelling our names and doing everything she could to get away from him.

People were starting to gather around the area now. Looking down again I noticed just how horrendous we looked.

Hikaru had landed on top of me which stopped him from getting the full blow. It looked like he broke his leg, and by the angle his head was in, maybe his neck. He had several scrapes but none of them looked too bad.

My body was something else entirely. My neck was most diffidently broken, along with both my legs and my right arm. Not that it really mattered anymore. I was dead.

It took a while for that thought to sink in. I was dead. There was nothing to change that. I was dead. I couldn't play pranks with my brother anymore. I couldn't read or write or take secret moonlit walks when Hikaru was sleeping. I couldn't mess with Hikaru and Haruhi about being a couple. I couldn't take Haruhi on shopping dates just to buy a thousand outfits for one date with Hikaru. I couldn't chase Tono around and screaming that he was a pervert whenever he walked by. I couldn't eat cakes with Hunny and Mori. I couldn't secretly watch Kyouya every second I could (even though I'm pretty sure he knows). I couldn't pretend to like Haruhi instead.

I was dead.

I stopped seeing everything around. I wasn't paying attention. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize an ambulance came until Haruhi screamed the most horrifying, heart-wrenching scream that ever came out of anybody's mouth.

"DON'T YOU FREAKING TOUCH THEM. I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" everyone stared at her. She was a wreck; physically and emotionally. "Don't. Touch. Them." What happened next was what no one would dream of happening. Kyouya lost his cool.

_(Kyouya's POV)_

Every fell apart the moment I heard the screams. If Haruhi wasn't already freaking out it would be me being held down by Mori. It would be me screaming my lungs out.

Everybody knew me as the Shadow King, the cold-hearted demon. I pretty much was until it came to a certain younger ginger-haired twin. I knew he watched me and I watched him.

_Karou. _

He was dead. I was gone. He landed first; he was dead.

When Haruhi screamed I lost it. I didn't realize what happened until after.

I slapped her. Hard.

Everyone was staring. Everyone just stood there in silence. Then, after a minute or so, Haruhi and I spilled our guts. We cried and cried and cried. I forgot everyone and everything and cried.

"Excuse me?" a tap on my shoulder made me look up. A lady in a nurse uniform _(N/A: no it wasn't any kind of perverted outfit for those with dirty minds)_ looked down at me. "One of them is still alive and we need to know which brother it is," Haruhi got up on shaky legs and walked towards the twins who were on stretchers hooked up to many cords and wires.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD, IT'S HIKARU!" Haruhi screamed and busted out in tears of somewhat joy. They other tears were sadness over losing Karou. My Karou.

He was dead and that was final.

_my karou. OMG! MY karou! *cough cough* hehehe _

**_REVIEW!_**_I LOVE YOU ALL! *cough cough* _

_maybe i'll take a nap..._


End file.
